Everlasting Flame: Legend of the Lost Parts 0-1
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Sequel to 'The World Has Gone Insane'. Will they find this new girl, and will she be what they expect?


  
Everlasting Flame: Legend Of The Lost  
Prologue  
By: ~Kay ~  
A/N: I am SORRY this took so long. Ahem. This is the sequel to 'The World Has Gone Insane'. Only two parts so far, Gomen.  
Disclaimer: ::growls:: I don't own Digimon. Happy now?!  
  
A rainstorm blew over the small valley. It howled across the two mountain ridges that bordered it. The normally pretty forest and small river were shrouded in gray.  
Nothing unusual was visible. Nothing stood out against the stone cliffs.   
But, if someone looked close enough, they might have seen a small figure on one of the rocks jutting out from the cliffs. And if they looked even closer, they might have seen the glimpse of a pair of clear blue eyes. Look even closer, and they would see the girl's short black and blue hair blowing in the wind, and her red T-shirt with a diagonal white stripe and black shorts.  
The girl's clear blue eyes looked through the storm before her. She was careful to stay close to safety of the dry cave behind her. The cave invisible to all but her and her guardians.  
"Katrina, come back inside," a husky voice called from behind the barrier. The girl, Katrina, turned around and stepped through the barrier.  
The sounds of the storm were muffled, and the crackling of a fire was audible. She walked down the small stone passage to where the light and warmth of the fire was waiting.  
She turned into the doorway to her left. A crackling fire welcomed her with its warmth. Sitting beside it was her guardian.  
"Why ever would you want to go look at the rain?" he asked her gently. Katrina grinned a bit guiltily as she walked up to him.   
"I don't know really." She said after a moment, grinning "It just that, well, I keep having dreams that someone's coming. Coming to see me."  
He regarded her thoughtfully, emerald eyes glittering a bit.  
"Well, they wouldn't be coming in the rain, would they?" he replied after a moment. Katrina grinned again, and tossed her short hair over her shoulder.  
"Now," he said more audibly, standing up. He was much taller than her "Go and find Kitmon, its time to eat."  
"Okay!" Katrina exclaimed, smiling brightly. She rushed from the room, off to find her Digimon. She was probably curled up in her room, sleeping.  
Her guardian watched her go, smiling slightly, watching the his charge skip happily away.  
  
Katrina skipped down the darkening hallway to her room. The darkness didn't bother her, she knew the corridors well enough to walk them in her sleep.  
She turned into the doorway to her right. A dim gold light lit the room, making it quite cozy. The light was from a chunk of amber she had found, and her guardian had enchanted it to give off light. The other objects in the room were few.  
A mat made of leaves and flowers was in one corner of the small room, covered by a small blanket. At the moment, a small creature was curled up on it.  
The creature looked like a cross between a cat and a fox. Its tail was of a fox, but the rest was a cat. A small diamond stood out in her forehead. Of her eyes had been open, you would have seen eyes that closely resembled Katrina's.  
"Kitmon!" Katrina chirped, shaking the creature one third her size. The Digimon blinked sleepily and looked up at Katrina.  
"S'it mornin' yet?" Kitmon mumbled incomprehensibly. Katrina laughed and picked her up.  
"No silly, its supper time! You sleep to much." She giggled.  
The two children walked back up the corridor to the main room.  
  
  
About an hour later Katrina and Kitmon finished the food that their guardian had made. He never ate with them, he went out for food at night.  
Katrina yawned loudly, and clapped her hand over her mouth.  
"S'cuse me."  
Her guardian laughed quietly. "Bedtime, Katrina, Kitmon."  
"But I'm not tired." She protested, punctuated by another yawn. She obediently followed him to her room, Kitmon trailing sleepily behind.   
One in the room, he dimmed the light of the amber even more, while Katrina and her Digimon climbed into the makeshift bed.  
"Goodnight, Katrina." He said, pulling the blanket over her small shoulders. She closed her eyes sleepily, and Kitmon snuggled beside her.  
Faint footsteps signified his departure. He was out for his nightly journey....wherever he went.  
Even though he would not hear her, Katrina murmured her farewell.  
"Goodnight, Magemon."  
  
  
Part I: Wet, wet, wet..  
  
"Isn't this wonderful. We're following some distant Digivice signal through a downpour. Just great....."   
The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at Yolei's complaints. She did have a point though. The rain was coming down so thickly it could have been a solid sheet.  
"This is cool! This is cool!" Jadomon trilled, splashing in the puddles that they passed. Alchemine grinned despite herself.   
"At least someone's cheerful.." she said brightly, oblivious that some of her hair had come down due to the weight of the water in it, and was now hanging in her face.  
"And its not Gatomon." Kari said with a smirk. A grumble came from the cat Digimon at her feet.  
"We need to find some shelter for the night," Ken said reasonably, expertly ignoring the fact that Kari and Alchemine were now throwing handfuls of water at each other, occasionally missing and hitting TK or Davis.  
"As if we weren't wet enough," he muttered when a water missile from Alchemine hit him in the back of the head.  
They'd been traveling along the valley for almost a day. The rain had started earlier in the morning, but hadn't begun pouring until later on. The Digivice signals had been growing steadily stronger as they continued on.  
"These cliffs are giving me the creeps...." Alchemine murmured, looking of at the slick black rocks that towered hundreds of feet on either side of them.  
"Huh?" she suddenly exclaimed, spotting.....something.  
"What?" Ken asked, coming to a halt beside her. She shook her head, a look of confusion written across her features.  
"Nothing. I thought I saw something red up there." She pointed at one of the jagged rocks sticking from the cliff face.   
"Probably nothing." Davis said with a shrug, and continued on. Alchemine didn't look convinced, but nodded.  
The group continued on through the heavy rain.  
Eyes followed them.   
Clear, blue eyes.  
Katrina watched the children pass by. She knew those children. They were the children from her dreams. 'The funny dreams' Kitmon called them.  
One of them stood out particularly. The tall one with dark blue hair and slanted blue eyes, like her own.  
'Maybe it's him..' she thought briefly, before returning to the shelter of the caves.   
She had always had strange dreams, ever since she'd been adopted a year ago. Strangely, she could not remember anything prior to that. Only a tall pretty lady with white hair taking her to her parents.  
Her late parents, she thought sadly, a single tear running down her face. Her adopted parents had died at the hands of a terrifying Digimon. The only way Katrina had survived was the fact that she had been transported to the Digital World before the Digimon killed her.  
Magemon had found her curled in a ball, sobbing, in a large flower field. He had comforted her, protected her, and helped her find her Digiegg. And Kitmon.  
But even then, at night in the caves, even more strange dreams invaded her sleep. Dreams of a group of seven other kids, and strange looking Digimon.  
And one of them, the one that was always by her in her dreams, bore an odd resemblance to the boy with dark hair that had just passed.  



End file.
